Je me suis encore fais avoir
by Kipyou
Summary: C'est la vie... Cela arrive à tout le monde... même si c'est chiant, ça arrive... Alors pourquoi Sasuke n'arrivait pas à oublier ? NaruSasu, shonen-aï, OS, alternatif Univers, OCC... etc...


_Genre ; Hors Univers/ Shonen-aï/OCC…_

_Couple ; NaruSasu_

_Aucun perso n'est à moi, je les emprunte juste pour les fourrer dans cette histoire un peu ridicule… ^^ Merci Masashi Kishimoto !_

* * *

><p>Bon un petit OS, même si mes deux autres fanfictions rament un peu (beaucoup), et que cela fait perpette que je n'ai rien écris mais voilà...<p>

Pardonnez-moi les fautes d'orthographes, car même si j'ai fait de mon mieux, je suis quasi sûr qu'il doit en resté.

Bon, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Je me suis encore fais avoir…<strong>

Une journée qui se finie encore...

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, mes pensées fixé sur toi comme du chewing-gum au doigt...

Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de t'oublier, j'ai vainement résisté à cette douce tentation. J'ai bu, beaucoup, je ne compte plus le nombre de verres qui sont passés entres mes lèvres.

Je pense encore... à toi, fatalement... Pourquoi en suis-je arrivé là ?

J'aimerai répondre " C'est de ta faute, tout ça..." Mais je ne peux pas, car je sais que se ne serait que mensonge...

Regarde moi, regarde l'état pitoyable dans lequel je me retrouve, regarde mon cœur fissuré en deux...

Tout ça à cause de l'amour...

Amour, un mot à deux syllabes, contenant si peu de sens quand t-on ne le connait pas, mais conservant tellement d'émotions quand t-on l'a vécu...

Dis-moi, si je ne m'étais pas déclaré, aurais-tu vu à travers mon cœur emplis d'espoir ?...

C'est étrange... Ce silence qui me répond... Je ne l'apprécie plus autant qu'avant...

Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ? Serais-tu venu le cœur léger, les épaules déchargeaient d'un lourd secret et le sourire aux lèvres ? Je pense que oui... Après tout, tu es tellement simplet...

Aurai-je eu le droit au bonheur, si je m'étais amouraché d'une autre personne ? Je ne pense pas, tu es le seul à m'affoler comme personne, à m'irritai à ce point, le seul avec qui je ne contrôle rien...

Au début, j'ai ignoré mes véritables sentiments, mettant cela sur le compte de ma folie. Mais lorsque ces sentiments ont commencé à prendre une place trop imposante dans mon cœur, celui-ci a fini par exploser. Me forçant ainsi à faire face à ce feu d'artifices d'émotions. Je t'aimais, et je t'aime encore, mais sais-tu la difficulté que j'ai eu à l'accepter ?

Je ne pense pas, d'ailleurs je doute que tu le sache un jour…

Comprendre que l'on aime quelqu'un est déjà une tâche éprouvante, surtout pour un Uchiha. Alors imagines-tu le choc lorsque qu'en plus d'être amoureux, l'on se voit amoureux d'un homme, et qui plus est son meilleur ami ? Cela ne te viendrait même pas à l'esprit de l'imaginer…

J'ai mis un an, pour me rendre compte que je t'aimais depuis plus de dix ans… Certain pourrait en être choqué, vu le chiffre de mon Qi. Mais je dois l'avouer, ma famille à toujours était lente à la détente en ce qui concerne l'amour, je dirais même plus, le social en général…

Dès que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments, j'ai eu peur d'être découvert surtout par toi… Mais très vite j'ai eu envie d'être avec toi, de pouvoir partager un bonheur que seul toi et moi aurions pu vivre… Je voulais tellement de choses…

Alors j'ai simplement décidé de me déclarer. Appréhendant le moment fatidique, j'ai du passer par toute les couleurs. De rouge à bleu, de vert à rose, de blanc à livide…

Mais tu as écourté ce moment de stress intense, en arrivant avec ton sourire idiot, au lieu où je t'avais demandé de me rejoindre.

Mes yeux fuyant, mes joues pourpres, ma voie bégayante, je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Prenant sur moi en inspirant un grand coup, je t'ai simplement dis avec conviction « Je t'aime ». Tu as juste écarquillé les yeux et me laissant en plan tu es parti en courant… Alors même si la réponse n'est pas sortit de ta bouche, je la devine. Pas que cela me surprenne, mais je suis tout de même triste…

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve dans un bar quelconque, à boire pour tenter d'oublier… Je suis lamentable… Tu m'as vraiment mis dans un sale état…

Je me saisi de mon verre, et le vide doucement entre mes lèvres. Le liquide glacé glisse dans ma gorge… Et dire que je me soûle au coca… Bah, oui ! L'alcool m'a toujours écœuré…

Quelqu'un s'installe à mes côtés, je lui jette un coup d'œil et arrive à identifier Kiba. Il m'adresse la parole.

« Mon pote, t'as vraiment l'air déprimé… »

Je hoche simplement la tête, je suppose qu'il est venu pour tenter de me remonter le moral. Mais c'est peine perdu, il devrait le savoir. Il se saisi de mon verre et déclare ;

« Allez refile-moi ton verre, je vais déprimer avec toi. »

Quand le liquide passe dans sa gorge, il tire une tête surprise avant d'éclaté de rire. Je lui jette un regard agacé, à cela il me dit moitié rieur, moitié moqueur ;

« Tu n'est même pas capable de te soûler à l'alcool ! »

Je lui envoie un regard noir avant de reprendre mon verre et de le finir d'une traite. Alors que je m'apprête à demander au barman un autre verre, Kiba me tapote l'épaule pour attirer mon intention sur quelque chose.

Je dirige mon regard vers l'objet en question, mais finit juste par tomber sur un sorte de renard roux avec neuf queux. Sûrement une personne débile qui se déguise pour une pub…

Attendez une seconde… Un renard avec neuf queux ? Kyuubi ? Le costume que tu as porté lors de mon anniversaire !

Face à cette conclusion brillante, je me lève du tabouret et cours après le fameux renard.

« Hey ! Naruto ! »

Mes appels ne te font pas réagir, tu continus de courir. Tu sors du bar, je te suis alors que la lumière vive du jour m'aveugle. Je m'habitue à la luminosité extérieure et t'aperçois. Tu me fais coucou, de l'autre côté du trottoir. J'allais traverser mais un bus arrive. Je regarde le bus passé et me rend compte qu'en grosse majuscule et de couleur orange vif, il y a marqué sur le bus « JE T'AIME. N ».

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mes joues virent écarlates. J'hurle à partir de l'autre bout du trottoir ;

« Imbécile ! »

Une fois le bus passé, je me dépêche de te rejoindre. Je souris, je suis heureux… Mais dès que je t'approche, tu te remets à courir. Je te suis, mais tu te casses la gueule avec élégance sur un banc. J'accoure et t'enlève la tête de renard avec empressement. Ce n'est pas toi…

« Shikamaru ! »

Il me sourit et me montre un autre Kyuubi entrain de me faire coucou en face d'une église. Je me suis fais avoir, Naruto cette fois je te rattraperais !

Encore une fois, je commence une course effrénée pour te rattraper, abruti. Tu t'arrête devant un grand bâtiment, je te rejoins et m'apprête à faire subir le même sort à la tête de renard qu'à sa conjointe, mais tu m'arrêtes et me montre le bâtiment qui nous fait face.

J'en reste estomaqué…

Écrit en orange vif en majuscule sur une grande banderole faisant la taille du bâtiment –c'est-à-dire extrêmement grand- « JE T'AIME. N ».

Je reste sous le choc, et tu en profite pour te faire la malle. Merde ! Mais je te rattrape, et me jette à califourchon sur toi. J'enlève la tête et me retrouve avec…

« Grand-frère ! »

Je me suis encore fais avoir… Alors qu'Itachi émet un rire moqueur, j'aperçois (ENCORE) un autre Kyuubi me faire signe face à une gare.

Je lâche la tête du renard roux et me dirige vers l'autre Kyuubi, en priant mentalement que se soit enfin toi. Tu entres dans la gare, et je te rejoins bien vite. Tu montes dans le train, alors que les portes s'apprêtent à se refermés, j'entre de justesse. Mais par la fenêtre, je vois le renard à neuf queux me faire coucou.

Encore merde ! Je me retourne pour m'appuyer sur la vitre, mais là je te vois… Enfin…

« Naruto… »

Tu me regarde rieur, assis sur l'un des sièges vide du wagon. Le wagon est vide ?...

« Je t'attendais…

- Tu… Je…

- Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha… »

Wow… Mon cœur va éclater… C'est trop, beaucoup trop pour moi… Mes joues doivent s'approcher du cramoisi… C'est les montagnes russes dans ma tête…

Tu te relèves, et te rapproche de moi… Ma respiration s'enflamme, mon cœur déraille, mes yeux s'ouvrent tels des soucoupes…

Ton odeur, ta présence, ta chaleur… Tout ceci me rendent dingue…

Tu me prends dans tes bras, fourrant ton visage dans le creux de mon cou. Tes bras m'enserrent fort. Mon cœur devient fou, mes joues chauffent plus que jamais… Tu chuchotes à mon oreille ;

« Sasuke, je suis si désolé… Quand tu t'es déclaré à moi… J'étais si surpris, si ému, si heureux… Je ne savais plus quoi faire… Alors j'ai fui… Mais la vérité… C'est que je t'aime… Je t' aime aussi… Depuis si longtemps… Pardonne-moi… »

Ton emprise se resserre encore plus. Je suis estomaqué, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus comment réagir… Tu m'aimes ?

« Suis-je entrain de rêvé ? »

Ma question te fait rire.

« Non, c'est la réalité ! »

A cette affirmation, je te rends ton étreinte avec joie… Ce n'est pas un rêve… Ce n'est pas un rêve… Ce n'est pas un rêve…

Libéré de ce poids lourd, je laisse enfin mon rire rejoindre le tien.

M'écartant un peu de toi, tu me regarde… Nous ne fixions ainsi durant de longues minutes, avant que tu ne rapproches ton visage du mien.

Un baiser…

Tu m'embrasses ?...

Ta passion, ton amour, ton désir, ton bonheur… Tu me fais ressentir tous tes sentiments, et cela juste avec un baiser… Tes lèvres, ta chaleur, ton odeur, ton goût…C'est si bon… Et ce goût de luxure qui plane dans mon esprit embué…

Ta langue curieuse caresse avec lenteur et insistance ma lèvre du bas… Les frissons me parcourent, alors que mon ventre est secoué par des papillons. J'entrouvre ma bouche, en voulant laisser un geignement de plaisir m'échapper, mais tu fais entrer ta propre langue à l'intérieur de ma cavité buccale. Nos langues se rejoignent m'électrisant comme jamais. Elles jouent ensembles, se tournant autour, s'enroulant…

Un baiser doux…

A bout de souffle, l'on se quitte à regret. Mon souffle haché n'arrive plus à retrouvé une cadence correcte… Avec ta langue tu lèches le filet de salive qui c'est échoué au coin des mes lèvres. Je deviens encore plus cramoisi.

Tu ris à cœur joie, alors que je murmure un « Crétin » gêné.

"Le coup des déclarations sur le bus et l'immeuble...

- ça t'as plu ?"

Mes rougeurs reviennent à la charge.

"Abruti"

Tu éclate de rire, et très rapidement je fini par te suivre.

Puis soudainement, tu t'arrête de rire et me regarde avec sérieux.

« Alors, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr, Imbécile ! »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

"Sasuke Uchiha, je t'aime !

- Uzumaki Naruto, je t'aime !"

Il me fait un sourire que je lui rends immédiatement. Je tire sur son tee-shirt pour l'amener vers moi, et lui donne un baiser torride, loin du baiser doucereux d'avant.

Après tout, nous sommes ensembles maintenant…

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p>Ayez !<p>

Alors, bien ? Ou mauvais ?

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

Je vais avouer mettre inspiré d'un drama « Fated to love you » pour une partie de l'histoire, drama que je recommande vivement d'ailleurs !

Bon voilà, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de fautes d'orthographes…

Et pis, bah… je n'ai d'autre à rajouter…

A par… merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
